


If the Earth Could Speak, What Would She Say?

by queenkorri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Fluff, I am determined to fill this fandom with more fluff yall need it, Kissing, Post-Steven Universe Future, Teen Romance, style blending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkorri/pseuds/queenkorri
Summary: Written for a Writing Event and the product of some style blending. Steven and Connie look for a moment of privacy in the Strawberry Fields. The Earth spins on. Just something quick and sweet, like your favorite strawberry snack.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	If the Earth Could Speak, What Would She Say?

The fighting was over. Had been for years. Though war had lasted much longer than the peace, the Sun still shone high over head. The glowing orb warmed the ground with its dazzling rays of light and encouraged the overgrown vines and produce to continue spreading the news of resolved conflicts and new Eras created.

There was no purpose, it seemed, for these fields anymore...

“Ah, _Steven!_ That tickles!”

A sound of delight followed after that statement; low and rumbly like thunder, tinkling like the melody to the most beautiful song...

“Sorry, Connie!” The boy called Steven apologized. 

His fingers had trailed absently along the stream of umber colored skin between her shorts and tank top, causing tingly sensations to travel through her in a way that had nothing to do with warp travel. Steven stepped off the warp pad first before offering his hand to Connie to help her down, but mostly to just feel her hand in his again. With a sheepish grin and a look that screamed love-struck, he admitted, 

“You have a really pretty laugh...”

The girl he had fondly called Connie propelled herself forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek after that. Close enough to his lips that he felt her fresh breath on them (and how the curve of her nose slotted perfectly next to his own), but not close enough. 

Which did neither one of them any favors. 

Steven did what he did best; his own lips puckered in preparation as he guided her lips back to his for the kiss he knew they both actually wanted. No use in denying the sweetness of a fruit when it dangles ripe on the vine.

Connie sighed lovingly into his mouth, wasting little time in allowing him to take from her as much as he gave. The soft plush of his skin melded into her own and her concept of everything important was wrapped up in the large, bulky teen she called her best friend, her partner, her jam bud. They could have a hundred different words to describe the experience it was to be them together, but using their mouths for much more useful things (like _showing_ instead of _telling_ ) was sometimes all they needed.

Neither of them would be sure how to answer how they had gotten from standing near the warp pad to lying on top of each other, surrounded by sun ripened strawberries if anyone were to ask them. Thankfully, the fields asked no such questions, they merely remained, vast and blissfully empty.

Empty unlike a certain beach house or dorm room that had people and gems alike coming and going as they pleased.

That was another story for another time, though. The fields knew not the definition of privacy, had only heard it and seen it, but no way to comprehend its importance.

The sticky syrup left behind by berries left to do nothing but grow mingled and imprinted itself into their hair and clothes. This would have bothered Connie more if she weren’t so focused on the much more pleasurable sensation of her boyfriend’s tongue on her neck; tingly sparkles originating from his lips and swimming all the way down to her toes. She released a light moan as he swirled indescribable patterns into the junction between her neck and ear, grateful that she wouldn’t have to repress any noises he might pull out of her. She didn’t want to hide, never from Steven… 

Connie caught herself giggling only once the center of her thoughts pulled away, a dazed look spread all along his face.

“Hah, sorry…” The strawberries themselves were almost jealous of the sweetness of his warm smile, an easy apology falling from his lips. Of course, Connie much rather his lips be doing anything other than apologizing for something he had no reason to be sorry for. 

“Don’t be!” The slimmer of the two rushed forward to bring him closer to her once more. Her speed took them both by surprise, causing Steven to flop onto her with more of his weight than he would have liked. 

Nearby, a stray strawberry burst open from the pressure of two bodies, juice splattering everywhere and coating their skin. There was a brief moment of silence before the only sound heard in the fields was their conjoined laughter. Steven nuzzled into her neck after a breath, while Connie held him there tenderly, combing slender fingers through thick, dark curls. Both of their faces were dyed red in a way that had nothing to do with the strawberries.

“Keep going…” Connie quietly encouraged, letting out soft sighs as Steven listened and followed through. He really was amazing at that. 

“I was just thinking that,” She begins to explain, though really unsure as to why. Connie knew she didn’t need to explain her behavior, Steven always accepted her. 

That was just the thing. 

Connie loved explaining things! Loved clarifying the twist and turns of her thought process, loved theorizing and just talking to Steven in general. Loved it so much, apparently, that she was willing to push through even though she felt very much like a puddle at the moment from Steven’s tender ministrations.

Luckily, she knew Steven liked to hear her talk just as much.

“This place used to be this _mmm…_ breeding ground of rebellion and sacrifice.” She took a quick moment to catch her breath as Steven caresses the other side of her neck with his large, impossibly _silky soft_ palm, “Fierce battles took place here! _Nnn could you go_ a lil lower actually, please?” She felt Steven giggle against her before complying and it only adds to the whole experience that is _him._ “I just think it’s funny, you know, _mph-!_ that we’re making out here…”

Steven paused for a moment to consider, his face still buried in the home he found in his girlfriend’s neck. “Huh, that is pretty funny,” The gem hybrid admitted after a while, his tone innocent and thoughtful.

“Y’know…” He continued on, moving his hand from Connie’s neck to her cheek and bringing their faces level with each other, “I’m going through a pretty _fierce battle_ myself…”

At that, Steven’s bulky hips rocked into Connie’s slim figure, squeezing a high pitched gasp out of the girl in question. 

Huh, so maybe _not_ so innocent…

“Steven!” Connie squealed in mock offense, before her eyes fell half lidded. She couldn’t help but smirk at him suggestively, lips bitten to contain the laughter that would surely ruin the bit, “...How _forward…_ ”

Unable to hold it in much longer, both of the teens burst into giggles, bubbly laughter traveling from their throats to the billowing wind and carrying it for all of the fields to hear.

No, there wasn’t much purpose for this place anymore. No purpose perhaps except... to continue to be a witness.

The Strawberry Fields had seen much. Much devastation. Much death. Much pain.

But it had also seen love. More and more and more love. From the innocent love between guardian and child, the protective love of comrades for their teammates and even the uninhibited love that brought joy and pleasure, like the half-human and full-human were relishing in right this second.

The fields had seen it all, time and time again. Would continue to.

However, if the silent sentry that rolled on for miles and miles had to pick, love was always a show worth watching.

The air smelled fresh and sweet, the wind carrying the prevalent scent and gifting it to all it came in contact with. The only others around to catch the decadent perfume found themselves lost in a whole other flurry of sensations; mainly taste. Steven and Connie continued to enjoy the privacy of indulging in the flushed, soft flesh of each other, the flavor of berry juice blending perfectly with skin, while the Strawberry Fields went on for forever. 

Another day to be counted amongst oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Continue to stay safe!


End file.
